


Monks Can Be Dirty Too

by anangelwithashotgun



Series: Blue Love [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Open Relationships, Shameless Smut, like really dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anangelwithashotgun/pseuds/anangelwithashotgun
Summary: Rin and Shima have planned a four way to get Bon on board with their open relationship idea. Reader has no clue and neither does Bon. Smut smut smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning part of a series that is going through the motions of you in an open relationship with Bon, Rin and Shima. I love all three so why not have you be with all three of them. There will be individual stories with each boy and one's when you're all together. If you're not into this kind of thing, then don't read it. I'm open to all suggestions and constructive criticism. Enjoy!

When Rin Okumura suggested the idea to you, you were absolutely excited.

Leaning up against the wall next to the Demon Pharmaceuticals classroom, Rin smirked at your excited expression.

"It's a damn good idea huh? I get laid and you get Bon. You've always wanted him anyways." You blushed at Rin's true words. You had fantasized about Suguro Ryuuji, the boy nicknamed Bon, many times. He was simply delicious, in more ways than one. Those metal piercings and two-toned hair just left you soaking by the end of class and the best part, he was a monk. You fantasized about Rin and Shima as well. Rin was so brave and strong, he had truly swept you off your feet. Shima was so goofy and loveable. He was sweet, gentle and caring behind all the goofiness. He'd won you over with flowers and pick up lines. But Bon, he was a mystery but he had to be yours. Bon was also strong and caring, no matter how tough his façade was. You fell for Bon slowly and made sure you had worked him up enough that this plan was going to make him yours without a doubt. 

"Deal. What do I have to do, besides just show up?" you questioned and Rin's smirk just got bigger. "Convince Bon and Shima to show up to Yukio and I's dorm room at nine on Friday night. I'm sure Shima will be much easier to convince then the actual prey." That was true, but you knew Bon would eventually give in. You saw the way that his eyes lingered on your body a little longer than they should when you walked by. 

"Alright Okumura, I'm going to trust you on this, which is kinda hard to do." you teased, and Rin pouted. With that you turned and stalked away. Your eyes searched the hall for the familiar blonde-brown hair that adorned your favorite monk. Which was easily spotted, he walked next to a pink haired boy and a boy with a shaved head. Just the two monks you were looking for, with an unwanted one. You sped up to catch the boys before they left the cram school. 

"Hey Shima!" you called out and the pink haired boy turned to you and grinned when he saw you approaching. "Ahh" Shima cooed, "It's our favorite girl Bon." Earning an elbow from Konekomaru, "Play nice Shima, you know how Bon feels." 

"Hi Konekomaru, do you think I could borrow Shima and Suguro-kun for a second?" You asked politely, keeping   
your intentions hidden was the best thing for Konekomaru's innocence.   
"Uhh yeah sure. I'll catch up with you guys at the dorm." and with that he the short boy walked away. Bon was leaned against the wall, arms crossed, eyes closed. 

You smirked and walked up to Bon, "Hi Suguro-kun" you purred, using the Japanese suffix that you used only with Bon. His eyes popped open and raked over you and you gave a small smile. Leaning in towards Bon's ear on tippy toes, you placed your hands on his chest, "Are you and Shima busy on Friday night? Because Okumura and I having this little study hall-" 

"No, Bon and I are not busy this Friday night at nine o'clock." you turned to look at Shima, your eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Okumura already asked us." Bon's gruff voice spoke. What? Then why would he ask you to do it if he already did.   
"Oh well that's great. I'll see you Friday night at nine o' clock Suguro-kun. I look foward to it." You met Bon's honey brown eyes and slid your hand down his chest slowly. "Shima." you turned towards the boy and winked, swaying away. 

Bon watched as you walked away, his eyes following the sway of your hips. How dare she look at Shima with such want in her eyes. It was unspoken between the Kyoto trio that she was Bon's. You were just so tantalizing and seductive in every way possible. The smiles you sent his way and the sly touches when you walked by.  As a monk, Bon was taught how to disregard his temptations and you were the hardest to avoid. No use in avoiding any longer

Friday night  
   
"I can't believe we're going to do this!" Shima exclaimed as he and Bon walked up the stairs towards Okumura's dorm room. Bon grunted, "We're just studying at Okumura's." Although, neither of them brought books for this so called "studying". It made zero sense to Konekamaru but he let it go, despite the tingly feeling he got that Bon and Shima weren't studying. 

The two approached the door and before knocking, listening in on the conversation on the other side of the door. "It took so much convincing to get Yukio to go somewhere else tonight. He was being so stubborn." It was Rin talking but Bon heard a familiar giggle, "Sounds like someone I know."

Shima chose that time to knock and Rin opened the door, "Yo! What's up guys, come in." Shima and Bon stepped in, but Bon's eyes immediately went to the girl leaned against the desk. Her already sinfully short uniform skirt hiked up and tight button up unbuttoned slightly, leaving a lot for Bon's eyes to roam.  

"Hi Suguro-kun, Shima." she purred, and Bon felt his mouth go dry. He nodded and turned and took notice of the two chairs sitting near Okumura's bed. "What is this?" Shima curiously questioned before Bon could find the   
words. 

"We're going to put on a little show for you two, if you choose to stay of course." she smirked at the way Bon froze, watching her unbutton another button on her blouse. "I'm down for anything." Shima said coolly, taking a seat in one of the fold out chairs. Bon scoffed, "Don't make me regret this Okumura." His heart was beating rapidly. Okumura was going to get to touch her and he was going to watch. He'd kill him when this was over.

Bon watched as Rin leaned in to catch her plump lips in a slow, tortuous kiss. She moaned as he made quick work of her blouse, it was gone in mere seconds. Out of the corner of his eye Bon watched as Shima's mouth dropped open. Her breasts were just as full as they looked. Rin moved her to the bed and her eyes slid open, looking at Bon while Rin traced his hand up her milky thigh. Bon gritted his teeth together watching as the two gave pecks as they removed their clothes. Her eyes almost never left Bon's, she was a goddess. Everything that Bon thought about when he was alone at night and more. Rin kissed down her neck, leaving red marks where his fangs nicked her soft skin, tarnishing her. He reached her breasts and he could hear Shima let out a shaky breath. 

Rin latched his mouth onto the peak of her hard nipple and that's when Bon heard it.

"O-oh Suguro" she whined, her green eyes meeting his. She watched as his grip on the desk chair arms tightened, his knuckles white. Shima smirked, "Oh I see." and Bon just stared at her. Rin lifted up when his assault on her now tender nipples was finished and gave her a last peck. His hand was nearing dangerously close to where Bon wanted to touch her most. Bon and Shima watched silently as Rin spread her open and displayed her in full bloom to the two boys in front of them. With no warning, Rin plunged two fingers into dripping mound. She moaned Rin's name, his name. Bon growled, the only name she should be saying is his. Rin's fingers had a fast pace and his thumb circled her clit quickly. The noises she was making, Bon was fully hard. He wished he could get up and drag Okumura off of her and then take her as his. Temptation was his enemy at this exact moment. 

The two switched and she was on top, "Ready?" she panted and slid down onto Rin's leaking length. Nine inches of pure pleasure filled her deliciously and Shima groaned while palming himself through his jeans. Bon had much more self-control than that. He just gripped the chair arms tight and braced himself. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back and she looked back at Bon as she took an experimental roll of her lips. Her mouth fell open with a small gasp, "So big.." she whimpered. Bon scoffed, catching her attention once again as Rin groaned at the slow movement of her hips. Bon's dick put Okumura's to shame, he'd show her how to good he could make her feel. 

Her hips sped up and she was soon bouncing on Rin's cock and moaning. Her breasts bounced and Shima was dripping with precum. He had never felt so hard in his life, watching as the girl licked her lips. "Shima" she whined locking eyes with him and he heard Bon let a low growl out of his throat. Rin and Shima groaned in unison, "I'm close" Rin moaned. His hands are her hips so he could thrust up into her spot roughly. She moaned loudly, "Oh Bon, I'm going to cum. Fuck me harder."

Bon held in the groan threatening to surface, he knew what she was up too. She repeated Bon's name over and over as she came onto Okumaru's dick, and Rin moaned her name as he came, hard. Bon was seeing red with anger, lust and so many other emotions at the fact she came onto Okumura's dick with his name on her lips. 

Bon spoke finally, "That's it? She really is too much of a woman for you Okumura." His eyes closed and he crossed his arms, one slightly opening at the sound of Shima gasping. Bon's eyes flew open and he couldn't hold back the gasp of confusion. She stood over Shima, fully naked. Her skin had a pink flush from the orgasm and she looked at Bon, smirking. 

"Do you mind if I have a seat Shima?" she gestured to Shima's open lap. Shima looked at Bon, "I'm sorry man. I can't.." Shima trailed off as you took a seat in his lap. Bon was green with envy towards Shima. The goofy pink-haired boy was going to get to taste you before Bon and that was unacceptable. Shima gulped and watched as you tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. You ducked your head down to kiss Shima, hands curling in the front of his t shirt. 

"You're. So. Beautiful." Shima panted in-between kisses. Bon was clenching his teeth together so hard that he thought he'd break a tooth. Your hands caressed Shima's cock through his jeans and he groaned against your neck. Bon watched, helplessly as you unbuttoned and unzipped Shima's jeans. You sent a smirk Bon's way as Shima groaned as you slipped his pants and boxers until his dick sprang free. 

She licked her lips, Shima was at least an inch bigger than Rin. "Is this okay Shima?" she cooed, leaning down to give him a chaste kiss. Shima, at a loss for words just nodded as she lifted herself and sunk down onto him. She whimpered when she was flush against Shima's waist. Shima moaned and easily lifted her up and back down on his aching cock. She worked her hips, slowly and sensually but she turned slightly to eye Bon. "Oh Bon, it feels good." she whined. 

The arms of the chair finally snapped and she gave a small smirk as she tossed her hips back onto Shima. "That's it!" Bon growled, he had enough of the little games you're playing. Standing up from his chair, he pulled you off Shima and tossed you on the bed. 

"Bon?! What the hell-" Shima started but Bon cut him off "Shut up Shima, it's my turn."

You quivered from excitement, finally you had Suguro in your clutches. He shoved his knee hard in-between your legs to spread them apart, you whimpered. After a long time of silence Bon finally spoke, "Foolish girl", he sneered, "You think you can fuc- have sex with my friends in front of me and expect no apprehensions? Well, I will teach you that monks can be dirty too."

"Finally Suguro-chan. It took you long enough." You smirked as he hovered above you, in a predatory way but also slightly protective. Bon brought his lips down onto yours in a gentle way, his tongue licking the inside of your mouth teasingly. His fingers slid up your thigh until he reached your dripping core. "Mhm so wet." Bon purred against your neck and you gasped as he slid in two thick fingers. You were just as delicious as he imagined. You tasted sweet with a hint of sweat from your previous activities. "Suguro-kun, please" you begged. He mused at the way his named rolled off your tongue and because you were finally calling for him. 

"Of course, whatever you want." Bon purred and your fingers reached up to help him slide his shirt off. You oogled at just how built Bon was. Muscles tight and flexing under the touch of your curious fingers. "Like what you see?" Bon teased and dipped down to nibble on your tender breasts. You said nothing and moaned, leaning into Bon. Someone in the room cleared their throat and your eyes wandered to Shima. His hand was wrapped around his dick, "Could we get on with it, some of us didn't get to cum." In your head you made a mental note to take care of Shima later. Bon just growled and worked on undoing his button on his dark jeans. Rin laid back on bed looking smug. Bon shimmed out of this jeans and tossed them around the room somewhere. You gulped at the very ominous bulge tenting out of his boxer briefs. This was probably going to hurt a little. Bon dropped his boxers and you weren't the only one to gasp. 

"Damn Bon, no wonder you were so confident." Rin laughed, Shima sulked and said " Some of us aren't as blessed as Bon."

Bon settled in-between your legs and leaned down to press soft kisses at the shell of you ear, "I'll make this as painless as possible." You were plenty prepped from the sexual encounters with Rin and Shima but the sheer size and girth worried you. You nodded and leaned up to press a small kiss to his lips. Bon pressed forward and you whimpered as he stretched you. When Bon's hips reached yours, you felt filled to the top. "Bon please move." you whined and Bon pulled out and slowly thrust back in, groaning. He repeated this action a few times, until you felt more comfortable. You moaned in time with each thrust, and Bon moaned "I won't last long. You're so tight." Bon sped up his thrusts, he hit your spot every time. You moaned loudly and clawed at Bon's biceps. Bon lifted your leg over his shoulder fucking you from a new angle, you yelped. Your head turned towards where Shima was sitting and his hand worked fast, he flashed you a wink and a half smile. You felt your release coming quickly and you held on for dear life as Bon fucked you ruthlessly into the mattress. 

"Bon I'm gonna-" you started before he added, "Me too baby it feels so good." Your insides were coiled so tight you thought you might as explode as you came. Blinding white clouded your vision and you screamed Bon's name. Bon came with a loud grunt and filled you to the rim with his seed. Another grunt could be heard as Shima came into his hand. Bon collapsed in your arms, sweaty and panting. Bon looked up to make a comment but heard soft snores coming from you and Rin. You were curled up under Bon and fast asleep, Rin's tail curled around your upper arm protectively. Bon moved you beside Rin and prepared to lay right next to you, but first turned to Shima and said "When you get back to the dorm you can tell Koneko where I am." Shima nodded and started towards the door but your head rose up. "Shima can stay and sleep with us, right Bon?" you asked sleep lacing your voice. Bon nodded and Shima slid in bed beside Rin, already half asleep. 

You can imagine the sight Yukio walked into when he finally returned home to his dorm. It's difficult to explain that you were dating 2/3 of the Kyoto trio and Rin. Took a lot of convincing on your part towards Bon but now every night you shared with the three boys who stole pieces of your heart and you couldn't be happier.


End file.
